dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Universes Go Into Action -- Each With Their Own Motives
is the eighty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 9, 2017. Its original American airdate was October 27, 2018. Summary While Goku and Gohan are flying, Gohan is about to go meet Piccolo, who Goku says would quickly agree to participating in the Tournament of Power, being a fighter himself. Goku is about to head to meet Dende, but notices an explosion in a nearby city. He uses Instant Transmission to sense whoever's ki is there, which turns out to be Good Buu. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai planet in Universe 11, Khai summons the Supreme Kais of every other universe in a conference call fashion. Khai requests that the other Kais refrain from mentioning the universe destruction stipulation to their inhabitants. Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, agrees, but asks why Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, is not present. Khai answers that he has not invited Shin, due to the Tournament of Power being Universe 7's idea in the first place. Ro, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9, yells that this is a waste of time and Khai reminds him that they are meeting to discuss their situation. Roh says he is too busy gathering warriors and signs off. Pell and Eyre, the Supreme Kais of Universe 2 and 3 respectively, begin to argue about their universes' intellectual levels and how Pell thinks it is irrelevant in the Tournament of "Power". They are both silenced by Khai, and Kuru, the Supreme Kai of Universe 4, slanders them for spouting out their egos. Khai advises that all of the Supreme Kais join together to request Zeno to reconsider the universe destruction rule to give them a chance to raise their universes' mortal levels. The Kais agree but all realize that Zeno has made his decision and if he is displeased, it would mean erasure on the spot. All of the Kais sign off as they are all busy gathering warriors, and Khai settles on the idea that his universe will have to win, as he believes it is home to the strongest warriors. Back on Earth, Goku finds out Mr. Satan is helping Buu train. Due to constantly training since the Zeno Expo, Buu has lost weight and has gotten much slimmer in appearance. Buu tells Goku that he had fun "playing with the doggie guy" (referring to his match with Basil) and is excited about fighting more strong guys in the tournament. Mr. Satan asks if Goku wants to spar with Buu, and Goku eagerly accepts. Mr. Satan says the two will be using the tournament rules, and whoever touches the ground first will be the loser. Goku and Buu start fighting an even match, and Goku comments that Buu has gotten much stronger and faster. Buu is excited about eliminating everyone in the tournament, and Mr. Satan and Goku remind him that killing is against the rules; he must knock them out of the ring. Buu continues the fight by assaulting Goku with an endless barrage of Ki Blasts, and while Goku is busy deflecting them all, Buu attacks him and pushes him to the ground, winning the match. Goku compliments Buu's strategy and is very impressed, and Mr. Satan tells Goku not to get knocked out of bounds so easily in the actual tournament. Goku tells Mr. Satan he successfully recruited Krillin and Android 18, and he's off to find Android 17. When Goku flies off, Buu remarks that he's tired, and Mr. Satan says he won't be able to rest easy until the tournament is over. Meanwhile, back in Universe 11, Top appears and talks with the General of the Pride Troopers: Kahseral, who asks him what happened at the Zeno Expo. They are called to fight an attacking monster on the Planet Daldon, and they ride a ship to head there. In Universe 6, Champa calls for a meeting with the Gods of Destruction after finding out about the Supreme Kais' meeting. Mosco, the God of Destruction of Universe 3, asks why Champa has not invited Beerus. Quitela of Universe 4 says should they should leave Beerus out due to his universe having the mortal (Goku) whose responsible for the tournament. Vados argues that everyone should be in Goku's debt because if he didn't suggest having the Tournament of Power, the lower level universes would have already been erased, and this, way they would have at least a fighting chance for survival. Sidra of Universe 9 and Rumsshi of Universe 10 show ill will towards Goku and his chummy attitude towards Zeno. Heles of Universe 2 calls Goku beautiful. Belmod of Universe 11 is confident that Universe 7 will be unable to stand up against his fighters. On planet Daldon, Araghne and Dorakiyan are running amok. Dyspo of the Pride Troopers shows up and fights Araghne head-on, but is trapped in its tentacles. Before he is eaten, he is saved by Top and Kahseral. United with his teammates, Dyspo poses with Top and Kahseral, who launch a combined attack on Araghne and defeats it. Top throws Dorakiyan into Araghne's mouth, destroying them. On the ship, Top tells his team about the Tournament of Power. They agree on recruiting Pride Trooper members from other planets, including Jiren, who is currently meditating. On The Lookout, Goku meets with Dende and Mr. Popo. Dende reveals he knows about the tournament due to listening in on a conversation between Beerus and Shin. In Universe 6, Fuwa is counting on Champa to recruit powerful warriors. Champa and Vados decide to recruit Cabba first, and Vados calls him with her staff. Champa yells at Cabba to find more Saiyans, particularly some stronger than him. Gohan confronts Piccolo, who is meditating on top of a mountain. Piccolo says he will retrain Gohan's weak body, and Gohan accepts. Goku asks Dende if he knows where Android 17 is, and Dende says he is located on an island in the south, also offering to take Goku there. There are 37 hours left until the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Goku spars with Buu, now sporting a slimmer physique. *The Pride Troopers battle the monster Araghne on Daldon. *Goku heads to The Lookout to ask Dende about Android 17's location. Battles *Goku vs. Good Buu (Shape-Up) *Top, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. Dorakiyan and Araghne Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 2 *Universe 4 *Universe 5 *Universe 6 *Universe 7 **Earth ***Satan House ***The Lookout *Universe 8 *Universe 9 *Universe 11 **Daldon Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Hitoyuki Matsui *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - Tsutomo Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroshi Aoyama, GK Sales, Atsushi Nikaido, Jin Inaba, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Osamu Ishikawa, Hiroyuki Itai *'2nd Key Animators' - Yeong-chaek Tu, Miyuki Yokoyama, Yuki Omizu, A-Line, TAP Differences from the manga *Goku sparring with Buu is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, the scene with the Pride Troopers facing against the giant monster took place before Goku recruited Krillin and Android 18 for the Tournament. In the anime, the scenes were the other way around. *In the anime, the Pride Troopers go to the Planet Daldon to confront the monster. In the manga, it is the Planet Bas. *In the anime, the monster is called Araghne and he is accompanied by a Dorakiyan. In the manga, it was a different monster named Choki. *In the anime, only Top, Dyspo and Kahseral fought the monster. In the manga, the entire Pride Troopers including Jiren fought the monster. Trivia *Slimmed down Majin Buu looks almost completely identical to base-level Super Buu except with yellow gloved-shaped hands, purple cape and black vest, and squinted eyes. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 85 (BDS) es:Episodio 85 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Os universos começam a se preparar - As motivações de cada combatente! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 085 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super